Frozen Trading Card Game
The Frozen Trading Card Game is a collectible card game created and distributed by Topps, a collectible-item and memorabilia company, and released September 2014. It was distributed by Topp's European division, and as such, was marketed for collectors outside of North America. There are several different games to play with the cards, such as the "ice and love" game and "journey to the ice palace". In the first game, the player uses ten cards against their opponent, with the main objective being to play a card that has a higher stat score then the opponents. In the second, a stand-up card is required to be the player's "piece", while each opponent has another eight cards that function as die to move the player along the board. The objective is to get to the top of Elsa's ice palace to bring back summer. As of January, 2015, there are 170 game cards to collect of various rarity and style. Game cards There are two types of cards; playable and non-playable. The first can be identified by the addition of a numbered stat in the top left-hand corner of the card and either a heart or snowflake motif on the back. These are essential for both games, and thus the actual pool of cards to choose from when playing against another person is reduced to only 120 out of the original 170. The other fifty cards are for pure collecting purposes. Limited edition cards These cards are the most decorative, with holographic snowflakes surrounding a cameo-style portrait of a character. There are three known limited edition cards: Elsa, Anna, and Olaf. Regular character cards There are twenty-two regular character cards, taking up numbers one through to twenty-two on the official collector's guide. Depending on the character, these cards range in stats from thirty up to 100. Movie story cards There are 66 movie story cards that follow the events of the film. They are usually comprised of screenshots coupled with stats, however there are several cards that are redrawn moments of the film; a notable example is card number 75, which has Anna entering Elsa's ice palace holding onto a torch – a prop that was not evident in the film. These cards are numbered from 23 - 88. Puzzle cards These cards are unplayable and are designed to be one piece of a puzzle. There are two puzzles of the main cast, with cards 89-92 and 93-96 creating two separate images. Glitter cards Glitter and holographic cards are the most powerful ones that can be played, with no glitter card stat falling below 90. Glitter cards differ from all other playable cards in the fact that they are textured with glitter. Holographic foil cards Holographic foil cards are very similar to the limited edition cards save for a few other factors; they are far more common, are playable, and have either a blue or pink background. Ice effect cards These cards are non-playable. They are designed similarly to the limited edition cards, with a character portrayed within an oval, similar to a portrait; however, the background is designed for the snowflakes to be more obvious and simple. Color-me-in cards Color-me-in cards have an image of a character that is completely white; the cards are not clear-coated, either, which enables them to be colored in however the collector sees fit. They are non-playable. These cards, the dot-to-dot cards, and the note cards, were all designed to enable a more hands-on experience for younger children, to whom the activity cards are marketed. Dot-to-dot cards These cards are typical dot-to-dot patterns, with the details of the characters filled out, leaving the outline to be drawn in. They, like the color-me-in and note cards, are not clear-coated, enabling them to be drawn on. Note cards Note cards are designed to be written on, with questions on them that a collector is supposed to answer. Each card is drawn, with the style reminiscent of that used in the Little Golden Book. Stand-up cards The ten stand-up cards are designed to pop out and stand up, enabling their use as playing pieces for the "journey to the ice palace" game. Once popped, they have a difference shape, with much of the cardboard being folded into a square so the piece can remain upright. Games There are two games, with both needing only two players. The first game is a traditional-style trading card game, while the second is one that more closely resembles snakes-and-ladders. Gallery For a list with accompanying images of all trading cards, click here. Notes References Category:A to Z Category:Real world